


Fight

by LokisSoftSide



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, I'm Sorry, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSoftSide/pseuds/LokisSoftSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I is used to mean that you are the person in the story...Yeah I have a hard time writing these things. It's you and Tom fighting which leads to ... FUN! Smut ♥ Just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

“You want to fight about this now??” I screamed at him as I picked up a glass, throwing it him just narrowly missing his head. “Good. Let’s fucking fight right now. You got some fucking nerve showing up at my dinner meeting!!! Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“I’m your fucking boyfriend that’s who I am.” He growled at me. He looked at the glass on the floor, back to me and shook his head at me in disgust. “A work dinner my ass. Who the fuck was he?”

“He’s a friend of my fathers. For fucks sakes Tom I’m trying to build a career here! You can’t just come charging in and accusing me of cheating on you!!!” I screamed at him. I have never lost my temper with him before this night and boy did he ever get my fire going.

“Yeah…a friend of your fathers I’m sure.” He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. That was the last string for me.

“Get out of my house right now. GET OUT TOM!” I started flinging things at him, anything I could find to throw, was thrown. I had tears in my eyes as I approached him, I ripped off the promise ring he had given me and threw it at him and this time it hit its mark. I hit him right in the face with it. “You want to accuse me of cheating on you…well then take this back and get the FUCK out of my house.”

“Make me.” He stood over a foot taller than me and was able to look down at me as he challenged me. He crossed his arms over his chest and I balled my fists up and started beating on him. He just stood there and egged me on with the smirk on his face.

“You fucking asshole. I hate you so much.” I finally stopped beating on him with my fists and gave him a cold sharp slap to the face. That was the final straw for him it seemed as his breathing started to quicken and he reached down for my hand and gripped it tight in his. “Let go of me…let me go!!”

“No.” He dragged me across the room and threw me against the window, my back slamming hard against it. He grabbed the collar of my dress and ripped it down, shredding the material as it was ripped from my body leaving me in my panties and bra before him. He put his hands up on either side of my head using his body to trap me between it and the window.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing Tom?” I tried to cover myself with my hands but he swatted them away. I looked at him in horror as he started to unbutton his pants, I could hear the zipper slide down and felt his cock as it sprung free from its confines, landing on my leg as he pushed me harder against the window.

“I’m going to fuck you against this window.” He bit my lip and I felt his hand move down to rip my panties off of my body in one swift movement. “Then I’m going to fuck you on the living room floor, the kitchen counter, against the wall in the hallway and maybe we’ll make it to your bedroom. But I’ll guarantee you this my sweet.” He licked up the side of my neck as I felt his hands move to my rear end to lift me up, my legs having no option but to wrap around him. “You won’t be able to walk by the time I’m done with you.”

He thrust up, entering me with a vengeance. He bit my neck, growling into my ear with thrust after thrust as he drilled into me relentlessly. My head lulled back, hitting the window making me yelp a little. I bit down sharply on my lip, gripping his hair in my hands digging into his skull as he pounded into me. The material of his suit was rubbing against my thighs, the silky smooth feeling of it was arousing me as was his breathing against my ear. I pulled his head back, my fingers gripping his chin to pull his face up to me so I could bite his lip, slipping my tongue into his mouth as I took it with mine.

“I fucking hate you so much.” I felt his hips hit my inner thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and I let out a whimper against his lips. His cock filled me so fucking wonderfully, I could feel it pulsing inside of me as my walls clenched around him with every thrust. My head fell to the side as he attacked my neck with his mouth. Opening my eyes I could look out the window, watching people as they walked by, some of them looking up knowingly. “Fuck. Tom people can see us.”

“Oh they can?” He pulled out of me, sitting me on my feet. His big beautiful hands gripped my upper arms, spinning me around to face the window. He reached in front of me, his mouth brushing the back of my neck, whispering sweet nothings as he ripped my bra off my body. “Let’s give them a show then shall we darling?”

I listened as he moved behind me, undoing his shirt and letting his pants fall to the ground. Now we were both naked, his hands came around in front of me to grip my breasts in them, lifting them roughly as he kicked my legs apart enough for him to fit in between them. I couldn’t help myself, arching my back, lifting my rear end up to brush against him. He moved one of his hands from my breast so he could grab himself to line up with my entrance giving me just enough time to take a deep breath before he slammed himself back into me.

“You like this don’t you? You like me fucking you while people walk by.” He bit down on my neck as he thrust up into me. “People can see what a slut you are. Are you my little slut?”

“I am your little slut Tom.” His hand came up to rest over mine against the window as our bodies thrust together. “People are stopping and staring at us, please don’t make me cum while they watch.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do love.” The hand that was covering mine moved down my body. I could hear his ragged breathing in my ear, smell his breath as he continued to pound into me. His fingers dipped down in between my legs, deftly working my clit, forcing my orgasm out of me. His cock kept hitting the same spot over and over again, his grunts in my ear, the sweat dripping from my body as I clenched my teeth. “That’s right love, cum for me.”

With a few more sharp thrusts into me I finally lost it. My body shook with the force of the orgasm, gushing like a river as I squirted all over him. My body shook with such pleasure that I didn’t feel Tom thrust into me again until I was on my tip toes, his cock buried inside of me, releasing himself deep into my womb. He brushed the hair that had fallen down around my neck away so he could plant soft kisses all along it, whispering into my ear.

“So fucking beautiful…fuck me love that was incredible.” I opened my eyes to look down and there was only one gentleman left and he gave us a knowing wink before moving on down the street. I collapsed against him as he removed himself from me. I couldn’t feel my legs so it was a good thing he was behind me and still had his wits about him. He turned me towards him and lifted me up bridal style. I snuggled my face into his neck, breathing him in as he carried me across the room towards the bedroom. “It’s ok love…I got you.”

He entered the bedroom taking only a few strides before he hit the bed with his knees. He let me down gently, laying me down as he crawled in behind me. He pulled the blankets up over us as I turned to snuggle into his chest, placing soft kisses all along it as his fingers stroked through my hair. I closed my eyes and just let myself concentrate on my breathing.

“That was so embarrassing…” I mumbled against his chest.

“What was embarrassing love?” He relaxed and pulled me closer to him so we could wrap ourselves around each other.

“I can’t believe I squirted all over you.” I rubbed my face against his chest, feeling him chuckle against my cheek, the soft vibration of it as his fingers worked through my hair, calming me. “I’ve never cum like that before.”

“Don’t be embarrassed my love. It was beautiful and amazing.” He kissed my forehead. “I’ve never had a woman cum like that for me before. Gives a man quite the ego boost.” He laughed and I punched him playfully. “Seriously my love. That was the most beautiful experience you could have shared with me.”

“You made good on your promise to me I’ll give you that.” I chuckled a little as I let my fingers trace circles on his chest, feeling heat radiating from him.

“What promise love?” He kissed my forehead softly and looked down at me.

“You had to carry me to bed.” He chuckled softly still kissing my forehead lightly.

“And I’ll make good on the other promises to love.” He rolled us over so he was on top of me, his hips rocked into mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist. “I won’t be done with you until you are a quivering mess underneath me and the only word you will utter is my name because you won’t be able to remember anything else.”

He thrust into me with one swift motion. My nails digging into his soft flesh as we rocked together. The only sounds filling the room were our bodies slapping against each other’s and the ragged breathing as he fucked me into oblivion. Every surface in my flat was used and we finally passed out on the kitchen floor together. 

He kept his promise and I put the ring back on.


End file.
